civilexfandomcom-20200216-history
Freimark
Overview The Grand Republic of Freimark is a nation on Civilization Experiment 2.0. Government The government is best described as a bicameral buerocratic grand republic with the lower house (whose powers can be overridden by the upper house) consists of only one member, also known as the Prime Minister. Executive tasks are split between the members of the upper house which is known as the Board of Councilors, or simply “The Council”, while the Prime Minister directs the entire country as the head executive. Judicial power lies only with the Council. The PM is elected, and has an unlimited term. The only ways that the PM may leave office are either voluntarily, or via impeachment by the council or people. The first five members to join the nation will automatically be put into the Board of Councilors, each given the administrative duties specified in the next section. The council is the most powerful entity in the government with the ability to override the PM, impeach the PM, declare offensive wars, and approve alliances (the last two being significant powers the PM does not have). Citizens after the first four may be put into a councilor position by either the council itself or the PM after proving themselves trustworthy and dedicated. Councilors can discharge one of their own with a ⅔ majority vote. There is but one check on the council and that is a ⅔ vote by the citizenry. If the citizens of the country feel like the council is not using its powers for the betterment of the country as a whole they can petition for their own wishes. With ⅔ support from the citizenry whatever their petition entails must be executed or else every council member loses their seat and new councilors may be selected by the PM. Citizenship is obtained by being active on seven separate days. The PM may also grant citizenship at any time. Citizenship allows you to build on public land, to petition and to own private land. Each Founding Councilman will be given a specific administrative duty in which to preside over. The Duties are as follows: * Army, Defense, and Police: In charge of the military and keeps the peace of the nation. * Trade, Economy, and Treasury: In charge of major government trades, cash industries, and the state treasury. * City, Monument, and Building Planning: In charge of planning the gathering and building of government facilities such as forts, monuments, cities, and towns. * Resource Production: In charge of overseeing the production of vital resources needed by the nation such as food. * Social Duties: In charge of knowing what the citizens want and making sure their needs and wants are represented on the Board of Councils. Demographics There are currently 16 official citizens of Freimark: * bbgun09 - The Prime Minister * AkelTheHerb - Councilor * Mathew2w - Councilor * MrEpicFace - Councilor * Nerdblue99 - Councilor * _robd_ - Councilor * Craftybeebopboop * Fateseeker * Yippij * TiborSVK * Minecraft_Murder * Hawkite * YogPoz * Periase * Solomon_Moon Category:Nations